Blue Dragon One-Shots
by Kittylover23114
Summary: A series of one-shots of Marozola(Marumaro x Zola), Juke(Jiro x Kluke), and Shulia(Shu x Sahlia). WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMONS!
1. Juke-Hospital Kissing

**Hey guys! I'm writing a series of one-shots for Blue Dragon. There's going to be Marozola (Marumaro x Zola), Juke (Jiro x Kluke), and Shulia (Shu x Sahlia).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BD. If I did, Marozola would be canon, not half-canon.**

* * *

 **Kluke's POV**

I was walking down a hallway when a nurse from the hospital came up to me. "Miss Kluke! One of your friends is at the hospital. I was told to get you ASAP!"

"Is it Shu? He probably has a fake injury to see the nu-"

"No, no! It's not Shu, it's Jiro who is injured."

My eyes widened and I ran to the hospital. "Please be okay, please be okay." I mumbled to myself, opening the hospital doors. "What room is Jiro in?!"

"Room 237, second floor." The lady at the desk said, pointing in the direction of the elevator. I ran towards the elevator and hit the second floor button. I stood there messing with my thumbs, waiting to get to the second floor. When the doors open, I ran to room 237. I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Kluke!" I looked at Shu as he called my name. He looked relieved to see me. I looked at Jiro and my eyes widened.

He had a bandage around his ribs, around his upper arm, around his wrist, around his head, bandages on his shoulder and jaw. He also had several bruises. He had his eyes closed, probably resting.

I pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed. I gently grab his hand with mine. I heard someone knock on the door and I looked over. There was a doctor as well as some nurses. The doctor looked over at me. "Ah, you must be Kluke."

I nod. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Other than having a couple of broken and bruised ribs, he'll be fine."

I sighed in relief. I tighten my grip on his hand. "That's good." I mumbled to myself. I felt Jiro squeeze my hand and I looked at him. He had his eyes opened this time and smiled at me. I smiled and hugged him, gently of course. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We'll leave you to alone for awhile. Come on Shu, let's leave the couple alone." With that Shu and the doctor left.

"We're not dating." I mumbled.

He chuckled, wincing as his ribs started to hurt. "Don't strain yourself." I chided. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

"How did you get hurt in the first place?" I started to rub the pad of my thumb on his knuckles.

He went quiet. He looked down at his hands. "You wouldn't like the answer."

"Come on, it's not like you started the fight."

"Actually…."

I looked at him, shocked. "But you hate fighting. You only start a fight if someone was talking bad about one of us."

"Are you sure you want to know?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Alright." He said, sighing.

* * *

 **Jiro's POV**

"There were these two guys who were talking about you. They said you were really pretty. I nodded in agreement when they said that. Then one of them started talking about you really pervertedly. They started talking about you being naked and stuff like that. I got really angry and punched one of the guys. That started the fight." I said, looking away from her.

"Why would you defend me?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm in love with you." I mumbled out, looking at her then looking away.

"What?"

"I-I'm in love with you. You know, more than friends." I said, blushing. I was expecting her to say she didn't like me back, for her to get up and leave. For her to leave me and hate me. For her to say to never talk to me again.

What I didn't expect her to do was the exact opposite.

* * *

 **Kluke's POV**

I blinked, taking in this information. ' _He loves me back.'_

"Jiro." He looked at me, worry evident in his eyes.

' _Is he worried I don't like him back?'_

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

So I crash my lips onto his lips. I felt him jump, but then he started kissing back. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away to breathe. I took deep breaths and noticed he was too.

"Why.. did you?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because I love you too. More than friends." I told him, blushing. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised, his mouth slightly agape. I giggled at his face, kissing him lightly on the lips. This time, he wasted no time kissing me back.

* * *

 _ **No one's POV**_

Kluke wrapped her arms around Jiro's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, licking her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth for him and Jiro slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it with her's. They both fought for dominance over the other. After awhile of that, Kluke finally gave in and let him do what he wanted. He explored her mouth and ran his tongue over her tongue.

He reluctantly pulled back, taking deep breaths. Kluke was also taking deep breaths and looked at him. He moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was blushing heavily. "I should probably go." She made no move to get up.

"Probably." He didn't let go of her.

She let go of him and stood up. She pecked him on the cheek. "Love you, see ya later!" She yelled leaving the room.

* * *

 **Jiro's POV**

I looked at her butt as she walked out the door. "She has a nice ass." I said to myself. Shu came in after she left and had a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, except the fact that Zola owes me 1,000 gold."

I glare at him. "Did you guys seriously bid on mine and Kluke's love lives."

"Yes we did."

With that he left the room, saying something along the lines of "gotta collect my reward."

I shook my head and looked out the window. ' _At least something good came out of me being stuck in the hospital.'_ I smiled as I remembered her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is my BD oneshots chapter 1. See ya later! BYE!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	2. Juke Lemon- Nightmares

**Hey! So this chapter is going to be a lemon about Jiro and Kluke. Enjoy!**

 **Edit: This was so awkward to edit. _Why me. Ugh_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BD.**

* * *

 _ **No one's POV**_

Kluke had just got done taking a shower and put on a black nightgown. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Jiro was doing the same, changing into a shirt and some shorts. He climbed into his bed and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Kluke sat up, crying. She just had a nightmare about her parents' death. She climbed out of bed, grabbed a pillow, and left her room. She was walking around the halls.

She passed Jiro's door and then stepped back to his door. Kluke knocked on the door, hoping he would answer. After a couple of minutes, Kluke turned to leave when Jiro opened the door. He looked at her and noticed she had been crying.

"Kluke, what's wrong?"

Instead of giving him an answer, she started hugging him and cried into his chest. "What the-Kluke calm down, what's wrong?"

"N-Nightmare. P-parents. L-Landshark." She said, sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and took her into his room.

"You can sleep here tonight." He whispered, as to not startle the poor girl even more. She nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down, covering up with the covers. Jiro laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Jiro woke up to the sounds of someone sniffling. He looked down at the girl laying besides him. Kluke had just woken up from another nightmare and was crying into his shirt. He rubbed circles into her back, trying to calm her down.

"T-Thanks for being h-here, Jiro."

He smiled. "No problem. I'll always be here for you."

She suddenly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was shocked, but kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and explore her mouth. She moaned softly into the kiss.

 _ **(WARNING: lemon coming up, go down until you see the author's note that says it's over if you don't like.)**_

He ran his hand down her back and squeezed her ass. She moaned into the kiss, tugging his hair a bit. He started to rub her thigh and kissed her jaw. She moaned, louder. He moved down her jaw down her neck, biting and sucking on it as well, leaving hickeys along the way down. She moaned and rubbed her hips against his hips. He blushed, lightly biting the junction of her neck and her shoulder. She continued to rub their hips together.

His blush got deeper as he got hard. She blushed when she felt his erection. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." She said as she ran her hand down his chest and stomach. His breathing quickened. She got to his crotch and rubbed him. He let out quiet moans, nuzzling her shoulder. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, taking his shirt off him. He blushed and kissed her shoulder, lightly biting it. She moaned and got rid of his shorts. His blushed deepened and he took off her nightgown, leaving her in her underwear.

She blushed as he looked at her. "Quit s-staring." He shook his head, continuing to stare at her. She covered her chest with her arms.

He gently grabbed her wrist and moved her arms. "No reason to be ashamed." He kissed her shoulder, smiling.

"B-but you staring m-makes me feel self-conscious." She blushed, looking away from him.

"I like you and personally, I find you very beautiful." Her blush deepen. She crashed her lips onto his lips, taking his his boxers off. He kissed her back and took her already soaked panties off. She blushed and started rubbing their hips together. He summoned Minotaur, who blinked before he enveloped him in a shield. Kluke didn't notice the shadow and continued to rub their hips together. Jiro slowly rolled over until he was on top of her.

He moaned and pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him back into the kiss. He entered her slowly until he hit a barrier. His eyes widened as he pulled back. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I would of went slower." _**(Honestly, this line makes no sense at all. Like Jiro, she's only dated you, ya dummy.)**_

"It's fine, just get it done and over with." He nodded and pushed forward, breaking her hymen. Her face scrunched up in pain and she whimpered. He didn't move and kissed her neck, whispering sweet things into her ear.

After awhile, the pain dulled and she moved around. "You can move now." He nodded and started to thrust slowly. She moaned out quietly. He moaned and sped up. She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"G-Go faster." He nodded and went faster, moaning louder. She moaned loudly and started panting. "F-F-Faster." He started to pound into her now, close to a release.

"K-Kluke, I'm c-close." He moaned and bit her neck.

"S-So am I." Kluke moaned, burying her face into his neck. Jiro thrusted a couple more times before he came, but the magical shield transported it to the middle of the ocean. She came as well and was taking deep breaths. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

He smiled softly before falling asleep himself.

 _ **(OK LEMON OVER!)**_

What they didn't know was Marumaro was standing outside Jiro's door. He chuckled. "Maro's going to go collect his bet money from Shu." With that, he walked down the hallway, only to be grabbed by Zola and taken into her room.

* * *

 **So, that was my attempt at a lemon. See ya next chapter! Bye!**

 **Edit: Okay, this is why I only write gay smut now :/ It's so awkward to write straight smut. Ugh.**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	3. Marozola-Lemon-I love You

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys, sorry about the late chapter, but I was watching Hetalia for a awhile XD. Anywho, Here's the Marozola Lemon/Chapter thingy. Sorry if Zola seems OOC**

 _ **Edit: This is so awkward omg someone help me with writing straight shit. Like I need major helpppppp...**  
_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

* * *

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Marumaro was walking down one of the hallways, looking for Zola. She had been silently watching him listen to Jiro and Kluke, and the mercenary had ducked behind a wall when he was about to turn. She had plans of her own, some rather interesting ones at that. He accidentally ran into her when he turned the corner. "Hey Lady Zola."

"Hello." She said, looking down at her smaller companion, who came to be a rather amusing height, if one thought hard enough about it. She did, and went red, although it was barely noticeable.

"Why are you hiding around the corner, Lady Zola?" He asked.

"Oh... No reason." She continued to stare at him awkwardly, pulling at one of her brown gloves.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

She nodded before grabbing his hand and dragged him to her room. He had a rather confused look on his face. "Lady Zola, what are you doing?" She didn't answer him, but instead opened her door and pushed him into her room. She closed the door and turned to look at him. She got down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Ummmmmm Lady Zola?" He asked nervously, glancing around the room she had brought him to. She continued to stare at him before she suddenly kissed him. He was taken aback but kissed her back. She pulled back and took him to her bed. He blushed and looked at her. She crawled over him and pinned him to the bed. "L-Lady Z-Zola?" Marumaro asked nervously.

"I'm not good with my feelings, but I like you, I concealed it while we were hunting Nene as I feared that my betrayal would ruin you." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He blushed, adverting his eyes. "Maro l-likes you too, Lady Zola."

She smiled slightly, kissing him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flipped them so he was on top, wrapping her arms around his neck. She removed his helmet and threw it somewhere in the room. He took off her bandana, gloves, and boots. She removed his cape and shoes. He removed her socks and his hands reached her shorts. She began to take off his overall wear, while he messed with her shorts' waistband. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down slightly, silently telling him to hurry up.

He chuckled and pulled her shorts down, groping her ass on the way down. She moaned softly, rubbing his side. He smiled, pulling her top off, throwing it somewhere. She pulled back, panting slightly. He smiled at her and began sucking on one of her boobs. She moaned softly. He smirked, still sucking on her boob. He began to rub her other boob with his hand. She moaned louder, putting her hands behind his head.

He moved his other hand towards her entrance. She moaned, gripping his hair. He smirked and continued to rub her. Her moaning got louder. He stuck a finger in and twisted it inside her. She started groaning. He moved his finger and added another one. She moaned louder. He sped his hand up and added a third finger, hitting her g-spot. She gasped loudly, gripping his hair tighter. "T-There." He kept hitting her g-spot, speeding his hand up. She moaned loudly as she came onto his hand. He pulled his hand out of her and licked his hand clean.

She was panting slightly, looking at him, before she flipped them so she was on top. He blushed, looking away from her. She wrapped her hand around his erection, causing him to moan. She began pumping him, gradually speeding her hand up. He moaned louder. She continued to pump him, licking him occasionally. He moaned and groaned louder. She eventually started sucking on him, causing him to moan loudly.

This caused her to smirk in her mind, sucking faster. He eventually came, her mouth too much for him. She swallowed it and pulled off. He looked at her, flipping them. "A-Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Zola?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "Do it." He nodded, entering her. She moaned loudly. He moaned out, starting to thrust. She moaned louder with each thrust. He sped up, panting. She moaned louder, gripping his hair. "F-Faster." She moaned out. He obliged, going faster and harder, hitting her g-spot. This caused her to gasp out, panting. "T-There." He kept hitting it, moaning and panting. She came after a few thrusts. He also came a few seconds after her. He collapsed on top of her, panting. She was also panting, looking at him.

"Maro...loves you, Lady Zola." He muttered out before falling asleep. She smiled softly, covering them with the covers.

She fell asleep herself, but not before saying.

"Love you too, Marumaro."

* * *

 **FINALLY! I FINISHED! Anywho that was the Marozola lemon/chapter thing. See ya next time! Bye**

 _ **EDIT: THIS WAS SO FUCKING AWKWARD TO READ, GOD HELP ME. I'M GOING TO HELL.**_

 **~Kittylover23114**


	4. Marozola- Walking

**Hey! I'm finally posting another oneshot.**

 **This is set before the events of Chapter 2 and 3 but after Chapter 1.**

 _ **Edit: I had to do a LOT of revising for this one. Like so many revisions. Also adding a lot of shit into it.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Shu was with Sahlia, watching her cook some salmon in the castle's kitchen, smiling as she danced a little. Jiro was sitting next to him, watching Kluke wash the dishes. She looked back at him, smiling. He turned away, blushing but smiling softly. But this story isn't about them. Like at all.

In the meeting room, Jibral and Zola was planning in case someone tried to attack them. "Well, is that it?" Zola asked, boredom evident in her voice from talking so much about something that might not even happen at all. Jibral sighed, standing up. He nodded, concealing a yawn. "Yes, you may leave." Zola nodded, getting up. She raised her arms above her head, stretching. She went towards the door.

"Alright." She went to the basement to train. However, she wouldn't be alone. Marumaro was down there, napping. Cause apparently, he's too lazy to walk up to his room to go to sleep. He woke up, however, when she opened the door, the door making a loud creaking noise.

"Lady Zola?"His voice full of confusion, like he forgot that he had fallen asleep in the basement of the castle. But he was half-asleep at the time, so. She looked up at him, very confused on why he was down here sleeping to begin with.

"I'm down here to train." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded, getting up, stretching his limbs.

"Then Maro will leave." He walked past her, going to walk out the door. She shook her head, patting his helmet.

"Stay." He rose an eyebrow, but turned around and sat down by the door. She then started training. She was attacking the training dummies. Marumaro watched her, fascinated. She looked back at him. He smiled at her. She stopped attacking the dummies. "Marumaro, would you like to walk around the town?" She asked, her voice a little strained from the training, sweating profusely. He smiled widely, nodding.

"Sure, Lady Zola." He said, happiness evident in his voice. She smiled softly at him.

"Alright then. Let's go." She sheathed her sword. He stood up. She looked down at him before picking him up and hugging him. He rose an eyebrow, returning the hug.

"Are you alright, Lady Zola?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just happy that you accepted my apology." She whispered softly. He nodded, smiling.

"Maro will always forgive you Lady Zola." He whispered back. She smiled at him. She pulled away from him, standing up.

"Let's go." She started walking to town with him. He reached up for her hand. She gently grabbed his hand, smiling softly. He looked up at her, returning the smile.

"Shall we go to the forest?" He asked. She nodded. They began heading to the forest.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now! See ya next time!**

 _ **EDIT: how do I do straight people?**_

 **~Kittylover23114**


	5. AN

**_So I'm updating all of my old stories. Go back threw the oneshots!_**

 ** _~Kittylover23114_**


End file.
